Without You
by Chezika
Summary: [FallenAngelAU] What am I doing here? It all seems strange, but it can't be. These places, these people… they're familiar… but I've never met them…


**Title:** Without You  
**Sum:** [FallenAngelAU] What am I doing here? It all seems strange, but it can't be. These places, these people… they're familiar… but I've never met them…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Anna, Elsa, Olaf  
**Warnings/Triggers:** Physical Assault/Mugging  
**Notes:** THIS IS NOT INCEST! But it is still Elsanna. If you can't separate the two, I would suggest you not read this. To all others, feel free to read on. This has been floating around in my head for about a month now, and since I still can't seem to get Chapter Eight of 'Of the Sea' just right, I'm moving on to this until I can get the next chapter of my Pirate AU right. This is going to be a long one. I plan on drama filled goodness, so hopefully you'll stick around for the ride. Enjoy!

* * *

-x-

**Chapter One**

**the ground thaws**

-x-

"_You can't do this to me! I did nothing wrong!"_

"_You have disobeyed a direct order."_

"_An order I found deliberately immoral and wrong!"_

"_It was an order you were to obey without question!"_

-x-

The streets were cold. _Cold. I have never been cold before._ Her bare feet were sliding along the frosted sidewalk, her bare arms wrapped around her torso, attempting to keep what little body warmth she had remaining. _Wait… of course I've been cold before… but…_ Her legs shivered with the newest breeze of frosty air—the only part covered happening to be her thighs. Why she only had on a tank top and yoga shorts, she didn't know… but she wished that she could remember how she got here. _I don't remember anything… what's happened?_ Her platinum blonde hair was a mess. She could feel the dirt and grime setting in, as her loose unkempt hair brushed in front of her eyes. With no will to move her hair back, she continued walking.

_What am I going to do?_

The people around her continued their journeys onward. Dressed in expensive designer clothes, some in the cheaper knock-off versions from thrift stores, or just regular supercenter clothing store clothes—none seemed to have ventured out into the cold weather without the appropriate attire. And they all seemed to ignore her stumbling as she continued her slow trek forward in much the same direction. _Someone… tell me what happened?_ Her mind floundered helplessly trying to find the answers to her questions—but nothing came.

There was nothing she could remember.

_What… what am I going to __**do?**_ Her mind didn't have the time to come to any sort of conclusion on the matter, as her back was slammed against the brick of the building she'd just passed. Someone had grabbed her, she gathered. As she wasn't slammed against the building on the street, but in the alleyway—just far enough down that no one would be able to see unless they were actually looking for her. Dazed and still confused about how she'd gotten where she is, she did not react to the man pulling a knife out and holding it up against her throat.

"Don't move." He whispered out harshly, she felt the rush of his breath on her face and smelled the stink of his person crawl up her nose. "Don't make a sound." He growled out. Next, she felt the heat of his hand moving down her body. _What is he doing? _His hand moved down to her pants and she felt the roughness of his callused fingers just below the waistband. _Why would he do this?_ Still she did not move. "I expected a little more fight than this, girly." He chuckled out. The hand with the knife to her neck danced along her neck, and if she'd been paying attention to his glazed over eyes, she would have noticed the pleasure he found as he watched the blade slide along her alabaster skin. "Such a pretty girl… Maybe we should mar that beauty of yours huh?"

Her mind seemed to release her from its dazed state as she felt the blade move across the skin at the top of her tank top. With a shout, she moved her arms up and pushed against his chest. A pain erupted on the nerve endings in her left forearm; but she found that she could ignore the pain quite easily as the man overcame the surprise and anger slowly overcame his crazed expression. "You shouldn't a done tha' blondie." He growled out. At a loss for what to do now, she sank back against the wall and moved her arms to cover her face as she turned to present her side to him in an attempt to prevent any harm to her front.

But nothing came. Instead, she heard the man shout out in surprise. Moving from her cowering position, she looked slowly over her left shoulder to see that someone had thrown something. "Reload." The person called out, and there was a giggle before another projectile was hurled at the man, and white/gray snow hit the man in the head once more. "I suggest you leave, sir. I've got a three year old that knows how to make the perfect snowball." Came the same voice, decidedly female. "Also…" She chuckled as the boy handed her a dialed cell phone next. "He also knows how to call the police." The male growled in anger, but knew that he'd been beat and turned tail to run out the other end of the alleyway. Turning fully to look at her savior, she first noticed the ginger hair braided into pigtails and the dazzling smile as the newly arrived woman put the phone to her ear.

"Hey grandma. Nah, we're good. Olaf just misses you and decided to see how you were doing… alright." The young woman then turned to the little person at her side and looked down at him. "Okay Olaf, don't drop the phone alright?" The little winter-hat covered head bobbed in a nod and the woman handed him the phone.

"HI GAN'MA!" He yelled into the phone in excited. "NO WE JUST SAVED A GURL! SHE WAS GET'IN ATTACKED BY SOME STRANGER! AND I REMEMB'RED STRANGER DANGER! JUS' LIKE YOU TAUGHT ME!" He continued his conversation in much the same fashion as the young woman who'd thrown the snowballs approached her. She wasn't as heavily dressed as the child, merely in a light green blouse and blue slacks, with a thick pink jacket over her blouse. Her boots didn't look extraordinary, just regular black—and on her head was a pink winter beanie with yarn balls that dangle on string on either side of her face.

"So… are you… okay?" The woman asked. "Did… did he steal your clothes?" Standing there with her blue eyes opened wide in confusion, she couldn't find an answer for the woman. So, she merely looked down at the ground. "Okay… how about your name? Easy enough, right?" She nodded in answer. "I'm Anna, that's my son, Olaf."

"Elsa." She whispered out.

"Elsa. Pretty name." Anna commented with a smile. "How about… I treat you to a set of my old clothes and a nice warm bath? Maybe me and Olaf can fix you a nice warm meal as well…"

"I… I can't ask that of you…"

"Nonsense." Anna brushed off her attempts to leave as she continued. "I can't, in good conscience, leave you out here in such a state." She continued. "So, I'll give you clothes, free bath, free food… maybe you can crash on the couch for the night… and you can pay be back some other time?" Another shiver wracked her cold frame, and Elsa realized that any excuses she might give would just be negated, so she nodded shallowly and let Anna lead her from the alley as Olaf prattled on over the phone with 'gan'ma' about his day at pre-school and spending the day with his mother.

They walked around the corner and into a tall building. There was an old-style elevator that took a moment for them all to get in before Anna lowered the gate that would allow the lift to move. And in moments they were up a few floors and opening the lift door to reveal a pad-lock sliding door. "It doesn't look like much from out here… but it's home." Anna spoke softly as she unlocked the padlock and pulled the heavy door open to reveal a mostly open flat. There were a few sectioned off portions of the large space for bedrooms and the bathroom—a shelf of movies and books that seemed to separate the hallway that led to the sectioned off space from the living area where the television and other such things were located. "So… if you come this way, I'll start the shower for you. I have plenty of shampoo and soap so feel free to use as much as you need until you feel comfortably clean." She paused then. "Not to say that you're dirty… but…"

"I… I do not feel clean at the moment." Elsa was quick to add before the redhead could talk herself into a bigger hole. "It's okay." She smiled.

"Hmm…" Anna smiled as well, her eyes seeming to glaze over as her mind wandered for a moment. Elsa stood there awkwardly as she continued to hear the child's voice while Anna seemed to stare at her… but not at her.

"Uh… Mama? Yer doing that creepy smile thing." The redhead jumped when her son's voice cut through her daze and she turned to the child. Elsa turned her eyes as well as smile at how small and adorable he looked. He had Anna's hair, with her nose—but someone else's more distinguished chin and dark hazel eyes and larger ears. _The boy's father? Oh no… what if he doesn't want me here…_

"Olaf, honey. Go… go in the living room while I help our guest." A red tinge slowly crept along the young woman's face and up to her ears as she ushered her son away from them and onto something else that would distracted his attention. "Okay!" She stepped back up to Elsa. "Right. Shower. This way." She moved to gesture the Elsa follow her and they turned to go in the opposite direction of the child towards one of the three rooms of the loft space.

The door opened to reveal an older style tub with a shower head that was attached to the tub, but since the tub wasn't built into the wall, the shower head was just a piece of metal tubing that stretched up with the shower head pointing inside the tub. Anna was quick to walk over and turn on the lower faucet, checking the water. "I'll put the shower on, but once you're washed up, if you want to just relax in the hot water, all you have to do is push down on this thing, and close the drain like this." She demonstrated by pushing down on the metal plug that was currently just high enough to let water drain, but not much more than that, before pulling it back up. "Okay?" Elsa nodded silently. "Okay, soap… shampoo… conditioner… ah!" She turned sharply and moved past where Elsa had moved just inside of the bathroom and came back into view with a piece of cloth. "Wash rag." She said with a smile, before lay it over the side of the tub. "I'll leave a towel… right…" Looking around, she did a twirl. "Olaf!" There was a shouted 'yes?' in response. "Where are all of the towels?" She yelled back.

"In the washer!" He yelled back and Anna groaned.

"Well… I'll drop in some clothes and a towel if I can find a clean one…" She paused for a moment before feeling the need to explain why there were no clean towels. "Olaf… tried to make a bubble bath for me last night… and flooded the bathroom and part of the hallway… we used all of the towels to dry everything up." Elsa smiled at this, a slight giggle threatening to burst forth but she managed to subdue it. "Very thoughtful of him, but still a mess." Looking at the shower, hearing the water pattering against the shower curtain, she clasped her hands together. "O-Kay, I'll leave you to it. And… I'll… make sure to bring the clothes." She left then and closed the door behind her, leaving Elsa in the bathroom by herself at that point.

Now alone within the confines of the restroom, the blonde finds herself still unsure of the events of the evening. But she did feel the need to wash, and slowly removed her shirt and yoga shorts and found herself staring at nothing as her fingers moved through her hair to help in detangling her hair as her other hand parted the shower curtain and her right leg made the first step into the bathtub. Pulling her left leg up, she managed to step fully beneath the spray and pulled the curtain closed behind her so that none of the water would spray out onto the floor of the bathroom. Looking around, she noticed the soap and hair products that the young woman—Anna—had mentioned. Taking a moment to just revel in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body, it felt as if this was the first shower she'd ever taken; but that couldn't be true. She'd taken dozens—_and yet I feel as if I've never taken one at all._ Shaking her head, she picked up the shampoo and began washing.

First lathering the shampoo into her hair and then against her scalp, then washing it out, moving on to the conditioner and the body wash to clean her body. Spending the last few moments, of what she felt was a long enough shower time, with her head beneath the water, she felt the water move down her face into her hair, filling it with water letting it hit the middle of her back; the water moved over her breasts, down her midriff and down her legs in streams before pooling in the tub and slowly draining out through the still open drain. With a sigh, she moved her head forward and reached back to turn the faucet off, effectively stopping the water from pouring out of the showerhead; moving her hands up, she squeezed the water from her hair before holding her hair together in one hand and opening the shower curtain with the other.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…." Looking up from where she had planned to put her leg down on the floor, she noticed that the door was opened, and there stood the redheaded owner of the shower she'd been using. Her eyes were staring unblinking at her person, and she realized that the woman hadn't expected her to come out of the shower—while Elsa had already expected the clothes and towel, that Anna happened to be holding, to already be in the room. "I'm…" Blinking slowly, Elsa wondered why the girl was staring, had she never seen another woman's body before? Meanwhile, Anna's face began to turn red, the red crawled down her neck and also up to her ears as her eyes seemed to be attracted to the other woman's curves, currently dripping with water. "…I'm… sorry?" The last syllable moved up into a squeak before the redhead dropped the clothes and towel onto the closed towel lid before moving out of the room and closing the door stiffly.

"That… was… weird?"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to continue this. If it's utterly boring, tell me that. I want feedback. Hell, if you hated it, I would love to hear that. I'm a glutton for punishment. There's a nice little review button, or you can PM me, whatever works.

If anything happened to trigger you in this chapter and it is not previous tagged, please tell me. I need to know so that I can put it in the 'warnings/triggers' up at the top. I don't like triggering people, so I want to prevent that as much as possible.

Thank you for reading!

_Chezi Out_


End file.
